Destiny: New Age/ Cień
Exan lekko wychylił się za róg. Grupa obcych przeszedła obok nich, brodząc w wodzie. Hmanoidalne cienie, o dziwnej fioletowej poświacie otaczającej ich ciała, powoli przemierzały tunele, obserwując każdy ich skrawek. Obserwowali podłogę, dno ścieków, a także półkoliste sklepienie kanałów. Ogniste języki ulatywały z czterowylotowych luf ich strzelb szrapnelowych. Za watahą obcych podążała duża machina unosząca się nad ziemią. Fioletowa kula oświetlała drogę przed sobą za pomocą swego jednego oka, które się składało i rozkładało, chowając w głębi niektóre elementy. Wyglądało na to, że to ta maszyna była źródłem tej otoczki. Jeden z obcych,dreg, zatrzymał się na moment i spojrzał w stronę exo. Exan schował sój łeb za narożnikiem, unikając wzroku zwiadowcy. Ciemnoskóry obcy zrobił jeszcze parę kroków, pociągając za sobą kulistą maszynę. Pozostali odwrócili się w stronę swoich towarzyszy. Wandal, który był przywódcą, przywołał drega do porządku i wznowił patrolowanie tuneli. Obcy posłusznie poszedł za wandalem. Servitor poleciał za grupą, wspierając ich w jakiś sposób za pomocą tej aury. Exan powoli wyszedł w kierunku drabiny, która była teraz ich jedyną drogą ratunku od labiryntu, którym władali upadli. Gdy udało mu się bezszelestnie podejść, spojrzał w górę. Drabina wydawała się być w dobrym stanie. Jeszcze parę razy zeskanował okolicę i gestem ręki pokazał, by Kein podszedł. Chłopak powoli zbliżył się do mistrza i w spiętej pozycji stanął obok niego. -To kto pierwszy idzie?- exo spojrzał na dzieciaka. -Najlepiej będzie jak ja pierwszy wejdę.- oznajmił Exan- Ty zaraz za mną! Kein przytaknął głową i odsunął się krok od drabiny. Dla Exana droga pięć metrów w górę będzie szybką podróżą na powierzchnię. Exo sprawnie chwytał się kolejnych stopni, wręcz przeskakując wyżej co dwa- trzy stopnie. Gdy był już w połowie, dał znać Keinowi, by też zaczął wspinaczkę. Kein chwycił pierwszej poręczy. Nagle Exan wykrył sygnał- z tunelu wybrzmiał ryk, który odbijał się po malutkim tuneliku, w którym zamieszczona była drabina. Rozległ się wybuch i Kein padł na ziemię. -Kein!- wykrzyczał Exan. Chłopak szybko wstał i wystrzelił pocisk ze swego karabinu fuzyjnego w stronę ostrzeliwujących go obcych. Chłopak pobiegł dalej wzdłóż korytarza uciekając przed pogonią obcych, którzy biegli za nim. Przez unoszący się w powietrzy pył i kurz Exan widział tylko na radarze czerwone kropki biegnące w jedną stronę. Jeden z nich zwrócił swój wzrok ku exo i wystrzelił ze swojej strzelby szrapnelowej. Cztery pociski ominęły exo, jednak trafiły w rury z gazem, które znajdowały się poniżej. Lekki huk i dół spowił ogień, drabina została zniszczona, a powietrze zgęstniało od tynku. Exan wyleciał z szybu upadając na ziemię. Jego lekko przypalone szaty i pancerz dymiły. Exan przycząłgał się do wejścia do kanałów. Szybkie spojrzenie dało mu do zrozumienia, że tą drogą Kein się już nie wydostanie. Jeśli w ogóle przeżył. -Musimy po niego wrócić!- krzyknął duch. -To szaleństwo. Zabiją nas tam.- mruknął Exan. -Nie możemy go tak zostawić! -Nic dla niego nie możemy już zrobić. Jest zdany na siebie. Duch nie chętnie przyznał mu rację. Oddalił się od wejścia do kanału i zawisł nad ramieniem exo, który, idąc przy budynkach, przemierzał ulice. Za nimi ulatywał gęsty, czarny dym z daleka, z przedmieść. Omijał stare budowle, które kiedyś pełniły funkcje od sklepu, po bióra dużych firm. Potężne struktury rzucały cień na porośnięte roślinnością ulice i wraki samochodów. Na niebie leciały małe cienie patrolujące ulic. Szukały swoich ofiar, które chowały się przed nimi. Ich bystry wzrok przeczesywał ulice, próbując odkryć kryjówki ich nieszczęsnych ofiar. Skanery wykryły grupę przeciwników zmierzającą w ich stronę. Sto metrów, pięćdziesiąt... Exan szybko wskoczył do jakiegoś sklepu, z odzieżą, przez rozbite okno. Jednym skokiem znalazł się za ladą i wyczekiwał wrogów. Sprawnym ruchem przeładował Jade Rabbit'a, chowając stary magazynek do ładownicy. Za pomocą przerwy między pułkami lady obserował ulicę. Coś przemknęło przed jego wzrokiem, coś szybkiego. Dopiero gdy drugi przeleciał przed jego wzrokiem, mógł zobaczyć co to było. Dregi jeździły na jakiś maszynach o dość okrągłym przodzie i ostrym tyle. Maszyny wydawały głośny dźwięk, którego źródłem był ich napęd. -Mają piki. -Co?- spytał Exan nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. Nadal obserwował jak kolejni obcy z dużą prędkością omijają ich kryjówkę. -Pojazdy podobne do naszych sparrow'ów. Tylko, że są opancerzone, wolniejsze... no i posiadają uzbrojenie.-dodał Yhawen. -To mamy problem, tak? -Malutki. Ale lepiej nie wdawać się z nimi w ogień krzyżowy. A pewnie jest ich teraz więcej na ulicach, ponieważ mogą tak szybko robić zwiad. -To jak mamy ich ominąć?- zapytał Exan. Grupa zwiadowców już dawno oddaliła się od pozycji warlocka i ducha, jednak nadal Exan kulił się za ladą nie chcąc być zauważonym. -Według moich skanów, jest tu metro. Oczywiście tam nadal mogą być upadli, ale możemy pójść tunelami serwisowymi.- odpowiedział duch. -Teraz tylko pytanie czy dojdziemy tym metrem do celu misji... -Do końca? Nie, ale możemy wyjść przy przystanku blisko Domu kultury znajdziemy wejście do niego. Kto wie jak głęboko wybudowali te archiwa. -Przecież upadli nie są rojem.- spostrzegł exo- Więc dlaczego wybudowali je pod ziemią? Dla ochrony? -To nie oni je wybudowali.- odpowiedział Yhawen. -Hę? -Wybudowali je ludzie całe wieki temu. Dzisiaj nie wiemy ile dokładnie ich wybudowano i kiedy. Teraz jednak upadli lubią ich używać jako magazynu informacji. Jeśli oczywiście udało im się złamać blokady, a ci tu to zrobili. Nawet nie wiesz jakie tajemnice mogą skrywać!- oznajmił duch. Exan wyszedł zza ladę i wyszedł na ulicę. Z ciemnych chmur zaczął spadać deszcz, który zaczął dawać orzeźwienie dla roślin, które porastały wraki samochodów i budynki. Yhawen wskazał exo drogę, która prowadziła w lewo. Przeszli parę ulic, omijając patrole wroga, w jakieś dwie godziny. Mają niezłą mobilizację- stwierdził exo. Exan stanął przed wejściem do metra. Przez jego głowę przechodziły myśli co tam może spotkać. Legendarnych kretoludzi, upadłych, a może zapomniany przez Boga i cały świat ul roju? Mimo obaw, powoli zaczął schodzić w dół. Promienie słoneczne starały się jak mogły oświetlać mu drogę. Tym niżej schodził, tym słabsze było światło, aż w końcu stopnie, poręcze, Yhawena i jego pochłonęły ciemności. Od tamtej pory jedynym źródłem światła był jego duch. Po kilku minutach dalszego schodzenia doszli na sam dół. Yhawen parę razy zeskanował okolicę szukając wejścia do tuneli serwisowych. Parę razy spojrzał się na prawy i lewy korytarz nie mogąc wybrać, którym pójść. W końcu jednak wskazał lewą odnogę i wraz z exo ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Ledwie przeszli parę kroków, a przed ich oczyma ukazały się stare, drewaniane drzwi z wyrytym symbolem Diabłów. -Myślisz, że.. -Oby nie.- zaprotestował Yhawen. -Nie wyryli go bez powodu.- oznajmił exo. -To co? Wolisz znowu iść tunelami metra jak w Uralazum?- syknął Yhawen- Ja nie mam ochoty znów spotkać tych żywiących swe, Bóg wie czym, robaki stwory! - Przesadzasz... Thralli się boisz? -Nie tylko ich...- westchnął duch- Najlepsza droga jaką mamy to jest ta.- Yhawen wskazał na drzwi. Exan po chwili zastanowienia, powoli, otworzył drzwi. Zawiasy zaskrzypiały, a silna ręka exo o mało nie urwała klamki. Podmuch wiatru, który wydobywał się z tuneli, przyprawiłby Exana o ciarki, gdyby był człowiekiem. Exo zaczął iść ciasnymi korytarzami, na ścianach których rozciagały się kable ubrane w gumową osłonkę. Z oddali wydobywały się ciche pomruki, które mogły wskazywać na upadłych, ale Yhawen wolał to sobie tłumaczyć zwykłym wiatrem. -Jak myślisz, ile trupów będzie po tej misji? -Co?- spytał zdziwiony Exan. Krzywo spojrzał na ducha- Co ty pleciesz? -No straciliśmy już Keina... Za około dwie godziny przybędą nasze oddziały... -Ja bym się zastanawiał nad tym CO zaatakowało upadłych.- stanowczo powiedział Exan- Nawet nie wiemy, czy Kein w ogóle zginął. -To nie jest problemem... -A co nim jest? -Odkąd tu jesteśmy wyczuwam dziwną energię! Zaczynam się bać, że skończy się to jak cosmodrom! W murze także czułem coś podobnego! Co jeżeli... -Nie myśl o tym! -Ale to wydaje się być podobne! Dwa miesiące temu ten archon przybył i cały cosmodrom stał się cmentarzem dla prochów Strażników! -Właściwie czemu on zniknął? -Jest wiele teorii... Ale żadna nie jest potwierdzona... Obecnie jest numerem jeden, jeśli chodzi o poszukiwania. Nagroda za jego głowę jest wysoka... Coś nagle wywołało chałas za nimi. Exan szybko odwrócił się i wycelował w ciemność. Po chwili exo opuścił celownik z oka. Spojrzał na ducha, który spoglądał na niego. -Myślisz, że wiedzą o naszej obecności tutaj?- spytał szeptem Yhawen. -Oby nie.- szeptnął Exan, odwracając się w stronę celu swojej podróży. Mijali kolejne korytarze i nadal nie było wyjścia na zewnątrz. Wszelkie próby kontaktu z Zavalą kończyły się fiaskiem. Pomruki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, a czyjaś obecność była dość mocno odczuwalna przez obie maszyny, choć skanery nic nie wykazywały. -Co się stało z tamtym sygnałem...?- szepnął Exan. -Coś mówiłeś? -Nie, nic!- odpowiedział Exan orientując się, że duch go usłyszał. Do odbiorników exo dobiegł jakiś odgłos. Exan zatrzymał się by się przysłuchać dźwiękom. Swoją głowę przyłożył do lewej ściany tunelu. Duch także przybliżył się do ściany, próbując usłyszeć to samo co Exan. Wyraźnie można było usłyszeć dźwięki strzelaniny, wybuchów granatów, ryków upadłych i... krzyków ludzi! Kein?!- pomyślał exo. Exan jeszcze trochę się przysłuchiwał. Teraz wyraźnie słyszał dźwięk wystrzału z broni fuzyjnej chłopaka i jego podręcznego pistoletu. -Co jest po tamtej stronie? -Metro...- odpowiedział zaskoczony Yhawen- Ale to oznacza... Kein żyje! -Tak. Dzielą nas od siebie cegły, cement i stado obcych... Nagle rozległ się huk i exo padł na ziemię. Rozwalone cegły posypały się na niego. Exan szybko wstał i, przedzierając się gęste powietrze, podszedł do wyrwy. Była na tyle duża, by dobrze widzieć pole bitwy, ale za mała by się przez nią przecisnąć. Exan uważnie przyglądał się strzelaninie. Kein uciekał dalej za zakręt z jakąś inną osobą, a za nimi podążali upadli rządni krwi ludzi. Obcy, niczym wilki, ruszyli za chłopakiem i jego towarzyszem. Jeden z nich spojrzał się na wyrwę. Nie było już tam exo. Exan biegł przez korytarz najszybciej jak mógł. Miał nadzieję, że zdążył uniknąć wzroku tamtego obcego. Wszytko wokół wydawało się rozmywać pod wpływem szybkości. Kable stawały się wężami o nieskończonej długośći, a ceglane ściany jednolitą formą, bez żadnych przerw. Jade Rabbit, utrzymywany przez pasek, podskakiwał na jego plecach. Duch starał się nadążać za exo. Odgłosy upadłych z tyłu dawały powód do dalszego biegu. To nie jest miejsce do strzelaniny, żadnych osłon, żadnych odnóg, ten korytarz był jak trumna. Jeśli zaczęli by walczyć z upadłymi w tym miejscu, skończyliby jako trupy. W wirze przemyśleń i planowania dalszych ruchów, Exan zauważył drzwi i bez zastanowienia przebił się przez nie swym ramieniem. Ciężko upadł na szyny torów metra. Czujniki pokazały obecność upadłych- cały ten czas byli w pościgu. W ostatniej chwili exo uskoczył do odnogi wychodzącej z głównej lini i schował się w mroku. Najpierw wyleciał Dreg, potem wandale. Obcy rozglądali się po głównej lini metra w poszukiwaniu tropów intruza. -Czy z każdą chwilą musi to być...- nagle coś zakłóciło radar exo- ...coraz trudniejsza misja...- dokończył. -Też już nic nie wykrywam.- wyszeptał Yhawen. Obcy jeszcze parę minut pokręcili się koło kryjówki exo, po czym ruszyli wspomóc swoich w innych częściach metra. Exan powoli wyłonił się z korytarza i spojrzał w stronę w którą Upadli poszli. Exo zaczął maszerować w przeciwną stronę z bronią gotową do użycia. Zagłuszacze były w tej chwili największymi wrogami exo i ducha. Radar zagłuszony, a po jednej próbie kontaktu z dowództwem okazało się, że zablokowali także komunikację radiową, przez co oddziały które za nie długo dotrą do miasta zostaną wciągnięte w pułapkę. Ilość, a także aktywność obcych w tym rejonie wskazywała na to, że tajemniczy przeciwnik, albo zniknął im z pola widzenia, lub wycofał się z miasta. -Straciłem sygnał już w tych korytarzach serwisowych...- mruknął cicho Exan- Z tymi zagłuszaczami to na pewno go teraz nie wykryję. -Znów coś mówisz do siebie? Może chcesz bym cię przeskanował w celu znalezieniu jakiś uszkodzeń?- spytał Yhawen. Exo pokręcił głową i wznowił marsz- Właściwie- szepnął duch- myślisz, że Upadli załatwili tamtych? -Nie mam bladego pojęcia... -Przydałoby się odwołać wojska... -Jak chciałbyś to zrobić? Znaki dymne chesz wzniecić?- spytał ironicznie Exan. -Myślałem nad rozwaleniem tego zagłuszacza... -Mamy inne zadanie.- oznajmił Exan zatrzymawszy się- Po za tym, prawdopodobieństwo że natrafimy na ich zagłuszacz w tym dużym mieście i to na dodatek w metrze jest praktycznie równy zeru. Nagle zza ich pleców dobiegły trzaski i lufa karabinu pół-automatycznego została skierowana w tamto miejsce. Yhawen zaświecił światłem, jednak nic nie zobaczyli. "Do dupy z tym bez radaru" warknął Exan do siebie. Zamek karabinu zaskoczył i Exan wolnym krokiem zaczął iść do tyłu nadal obserwując ciemny tunel, z którego dobiegł dźwięk. Wszelkie systemy starały się rozgryść co to mogło być. Może szczur? Pies? Upadły? A może coś znacznie większego i straszniejszego. Kto wie co ewolucja mogła tu upichcić. Stopa exo natrafiła na krawędź chodniczka i robot ciężko upadł na ziemię. Natychmiast podniósł swój tors i w pozycji siedzącej celował w źródło tamtego dźwięku. -Chyba zniknęło.- Exan spojrzał się na Yhawena. Jeszcze przez chwilę celownik Jade Rabbita był ulokowany w ciemność za granicą snopu światła. Bezpiecznik trzasnął, a lufa powędrowała w kierunku ziemi. Exan wydał coś co przypominało westchnienie i zaczął wstawać. Jego czerwone oczy jeszcze na parę minut nie mogły spojrzeć nigdzie indziej niż tam skąd coś próbowało ich zajść od tyłu. "Może na serio to był tylko jakiś szczur" pomyślał exo. Jade Rabbit zawisł na ramieniu Exana, który wznowił chód. Następne kilometry metra były spokojniejsze. Czujniki wykrywały olbrzymie ilości jakieś energii. W pewnym momencie skanery znowu zaczęły działać. Obie maszyny były już poza zasięgiem sygnału zagłuszającego. Exan nagle odwrócił się i oddał strzał z rewolweru. Spojrzał dokładnie w tunel. Jeszcze chwilę temu skaner pokazywał przeciwnika tuż za nim. Dla pewności Exan skumulował pokaźną ilość energii, którą następnie rzucił przed siebie. Masa energii zaczęła wirować wokół siebie oświetlając fioletową poświatą większy kawałek tunelu niż śwatło Yhawena. Nadal jednak nic nie było w zasięgu światła, a sygnał znikł tak szybko jak się pojawił. -Masz jakąś usterkę?- Exan spojrzał na ducha kręcąc głową. -Tam coś było. -Nie wydaje mi się.- rzekł Yhawen- Chodźmy dalej. Exan szedł za swoim towarzyszem od czasu do czasu odwracając swój wzrok za siebie, próbując wypatrzeć ich prześladowcę. W pewnym momencie duch się zatrzymał na jednej z stacji. Po krótkiej analizie Exan dziwił się jakim cudem tak zniszczone i stare filary utrzymywały spękany sufit. Schody, po których wchodzili także powinny się dawno zawalić, jednak tego nie zrobiły. Tak jakby przewidziały, że pewnego dnia będzie po nich wchodził taki jeden robot. Najprawdopodobniej wszystkie te struktury były jakoś wzmocnione przez obcych, by nagle tunel nie zawalił się na ich głowy. Exo szybkim krokiem wspiął się po schodach na górę. O jego płaszcz i chełm ocierał się świeży wiatr, a krople deszczu przelatywały przez prześwity w suficie. W zaledwie dwóch krokach Exan przeszedł przez cały budynek, wychodząc na ulice, które stały się błotnistymi bagnami od ulewy. Nie zrobił nawet dwóch kroków, gdy jego stopa ugrzązgła w błotnistej kałuży. Chwila siłowania i noga była już w połowie uwolniona. Odgłosy kroków dobywających się za nimi sprawiły, że Exan jeszcze mocniej starał się wyszarpać nogę z błota. W końcu błoto poddało się pod wpływem siły jakiej użył exo, uwalniając jego nogę, która była cała uwalona w błotnistej cieczy. Exan nie zważając na brudną nogę skoczył za najbliższy samochód ponownie lądując w błocie. Tupot stóp był coraz głośniejszy, gdy po pewnym czasie zniknął. Exan nie zdołał dostrzec kto był źródłem dźwięku. -Robi się coraz ciekawiej...- szepnął Yhawen, Exan przytaknął podnosząc się z ziemi- Archiwa powinny być zaraz za rogiem. Yhawen nie kłamał. Wystarczyło, że Exan przeszedł parę kroków ku końcowi ulicy, a ich oczom ukazał się budynek z rzeźbionymi filarami i kopułom. Jego ściany porośnięte były bluszczem, a sama budowla zdawała się nosić blizny po strzelaninach. Pod budynkiem leżały świeże ciała obcych z podęrżniętymi gardłami. Exan odbezpieczył broń i powoli podszedł do wysokich schodów przed budynkiem. -Myślisz, że to ci?-spytał duch. -Na sto procent.- potwierdził Exan. Exo paroma susami wskoczył na górę i wychylił za otwarte drewniane drzwi z olbrzymią dziurą. Duże pomieszczenie, z podłoga obłożoną kafelkami ułożonymi w wzór białego orła ze złotą kroną, było cmentarzem dla obcych, którzy musieli zginąć niedawno, wręcz przed chwilą, a także dla ludzi. -Byli wzięci z zaskoczenia.- oznajmił Exan. -Twoje analizy tak powiedziały? -Tak. Maszyny przeszły do pokoju na prawo. Był to kolejne duże pomieszczenie z podrapanymi ścianami. Na jego przeciwnej stronie stały uchylone stalowe drzwi, zamykane na zamek magnetyczny, pod którymi leżały zwłoki jakiegoś drega zastrzelonego w tył głowy. Exan powoli przeszedł przez drzwi i schodami zaczął się kierować w dół omijając zwłoki obcych. Korytarz ze schodami przypominał scenerię do horroru z jakimś dużym potworem. Upadli leżeli na stopniach z dziurami po kulach, wyprutymi brzuchami i gardłami. Co kolwiek tu było zaledwie parę chwil przed nimi- zrobiło tu masakrę. *** Oczy na chwilę się otworzyły. Czuł ból ręki i brzucha. Nagle poczuł chłodną i mokrą szmatkę na czole. Próbował się podnieść jednak coś położyło go spowrotem. Oczy widziały głównie zmrok, dlatego nie mógł dostrzec kto mu pomaga. Uszy słyszały tylko przygłuszone odgłosy, dlatego nie mógł usłyszeć rozmówcy. W końcu jego ciało się poddało. Ponownie zemdlał. Zanim ogarnął go mrok umysłu usłyszał głos: -Śpij... *** Duch był coraz bardziej przerażony masakrą jaka dokonała się tutaj. Upadli dosłownie musieli się zmierzyć z czymś niemożliwym, czymś co bez problemu rozwaliło ich szyk, obroniło się przed pociskami i samo się z nimi rozprawiło za pomocą noża i broni palnej. Po krótkiej agoni wzrocznej Yhawen mógł ulżyć w patrzeniu na zwłoki. Exan dostał się do jakiegoś pomieszczenia z piętrem wysoko w górze. Na ziemi stały generatory i panele do nich, kontrolujące uch działanie. Skanery wykryły ruch. -Exan, ONI SĄ... -Możesz w końcu wyjść? Mam dość tej zabawy...- warknął Exan. Po pomieszczeniu rozniosły się dźwięki klaskania dłońmi. Na piętrze pojawiła się męska postać o szarawej skórze. Oczy lśniły jasno brązowym kolorem. Ciemne włosy były uczesane na prawo w grzywkę z wcięciem po lewej stronie. Postać zaśmiała się. -Od kiedy wiesz? -Od kiedy tylko pojawiliśmy się w mieście. Reszta też może wyjść.- Nagle z niewiadomo skąd wyszła cała grupa żołnierzy na piętro i na parter, przy Exanie. -Cóż...- zaśmiała się persona- Jak widzisz jest nas więcej i bądź tak łaskawy się poddać.- Exan stawił lekki opór paru postaciom, jednak po chwili oddał broń gdy tylko analizy wskazały by to zrobił. -Kim wy tak właściwie jesteście?- burnkął exo. -Jesteście Obudzonymi, prawda?- zapytał Yhawen. -Może i tak... Może i nie.- odpowiedziała postać- Prawdziwe pytanie to dlaczego wy tu jesteście? -Za mądry to ty nie jesteś...- warknął exo. W kącikach ust cienia pojawił się uśmiech. -Dobre... Cięta riposta od exo. Zaczynasz mi się podobać. Zatem...- Postać zaczęła powoli spacerować wokół piętra- Jakich informacji na temat naszych wrogów szukacie? -Nie twój biznes...- jeden z żołnierzy przyłożył lufę broni do potylicy exo. -Nie chcę cię martwić, ale jesteś bezbronny. Więc jeśli ci życie miłe- zacznij mówić. Exan w jednej chwili cisnął antymaterią nad cieniem, która wybuchła na ścianie za nim. -A to nowość... -Jak widzisz nie jestem bezbronny...-warknął exo. Postać oznajmiająco kiwnęła głową. -Exo z umiejętnościami typowymi dla warlocków... Wspaniały materiał na sojusznika. -Co powiedziałeś?- Yhawen spojrzał na cień pytającym wzrokiem. Cień westchnał i odwrócił się do nich pleceami. -Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziecie potrzebowali pomocy, zgłoście się do mojej królowej. Komuś takiemu z chęcią pomożemy za odpowiednią cenę oczywiście.- oznajmiła postać. Za pośrednictwem jednego gestu- całe wyposażenie exo zostało mu wzrócone, a żołnierze zaczęli kierować się do korytarza za nimi- Idź dalej korytarzami, a w końcu dotrzesz do archiwów. Ale uważaj, mogli tam już gorsi obcy się wstawić niż ci dregowie i wandale. -Dzięki...- mruknął exo. -Powodzenia!- krzyknął cień przeciągając słowo. Exan ruszył tak jak powiedział mu cień. Idąc przez ciasne korytarze i widząc zmasakrowane ciała obcych nie mógł się nadziwić jakim cudem taka grupka żołnierzy rozprawiła się z całym pomniejszym plemieniem obcych. -Kim tak właściwie są Obudzeni?- zaczął exo? -Ludzie, którzy uciekając przed ciemnością sami w nią wpadli. Przy przeżyć, przyjęli ją do siebie. Nie stoją po stronie światła, ale też nie po stronie ciemności. Są na rozdrożu dróg, rządzeni przez swoją królową. Exan w końcu dotarł do celu. Olbrzymie archiwa były gotowe wyjawić każdą tajemnicę exo jaką chciał pozyskać. Musiał poświęcić tyle czasu, prawdopodobnie dzień, lub dwa na przedzieranie się tunelami metra, a także życie Keina. Exan już przyspieszył kroku do panelu sterujacego, gdy coś odepchnęło go na ścianę. Ciężko upadł na plecy, a olbrzymie magazyny informacji zostały zniszczone przez zielonkawą energię. Systemy starały się rozgryźć co było tego przyczyną, gdy nagle do jego głowy trafił jeden obraz. -Kurna!- wrzasnął Yhawen- Czy to... -Ta... To ten sam Archon. -Szlag! Exan i Yhawen w jednej chwili rzucili się do wyjścia. Kątem oka exo zobaczył olbrzymią postać znikającą w cieniu. Jego nemezis nie chciała na niego tracić czasu. Exo wykorzystując to ruszył przed siebie biegnąc jak szalony. Po biegu trwającym wieczność, Exan wyskoczył przez drzwi na zewnątrz, upadając na łokcie i kolana. Stanęła przed nim ludzka postać. -Nic mistrzowi nie jest?- powiedziała z zatroskaniem. -Chwila...- mruknął exo. -Czy ja mam zwidy?- spytał duch. Exo podniósł się i zniżył wzrok na wysokość oczu człowieka. -Kein...- westchnął. Kategoria:Opowiadania